What is it this time?
by asperiaS
Summary: Mrs.Malfoy´s conversation with the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I dont own anything. Everything belongs to JKR, of course.PLEASE REVIEW P.S. Mrs Malfoy is former Hermione Granger. The Headmaster is our Halfblood Prince. And Headmaster is going to get married


„What is it THIS time?" a very annoyed Mrs. Malfoy asked the sulkying Headmaster of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

„Nothing. Mind your own bussiness," the handsome dark wizard answered menacingly.

„Severus, dont talk to me like THAT. Im not one of your students."

„No, Hermione, you are NOT. If you were you knew better than to ask ME such stupid questions."

„Im your silly little girl, am I not?" she mocked. „Your special know-it-all."

„Not mine," he retorted. „Thank Merlin." It sounded very sincerely. She could take it almost as an insult, but she didnt mind.

„Remember your manners, please."

„Hermione, why dont you go and molest Potter? Im pissed off enough."

„Why, love?"

„Do NOT call me love, Mione."

„Why not?"

„Why, why… now I know which is your most frequent word."

„Im proud of it. Severus, honestly…cant you smile a little?"

„Why?" he asked in a very suspicious way and she sighed.

„Is it because Slytherin falls behind Gryffindor? You should be used to it by now," she grinned.

Severus wanted to wring her neck. Desperately. Not a good idea, though, Lucius probably wouldnt like it. Such a shrew, however. „No," he snarled instead.

„Or have you deducted less than one hundred points from Gryffindor today?" she inquired.

„No, as you know I dont deduct points anymore," he explained bitterly as it was one of his great sorrows. „My Deputy she-wolf said its not fair because Im biased against that red-and-gold herd of dunderheads," the Headmaster complained with a sour face. Luna must know something very awkward about him Hermione thought. The other remark she ignored. Severus doesnt change… that much. And Luna Lupin knows how to handle him.

„Now, who would suspect you of that?" she smiled broadly. „Arent you going to marry a Gryffindor?"

„No."

Here we are. „No? But Lucius…"

Headmaster Snape interrupted her: „I dont want to marry such a prat."

„But you love each other so much. How many people love you anyway?" she giggled.

„Cant you go and protect the elves? Dragons? Unmarried mothers?"

„I know it cant be THAT bad," she said reassuringly.

„It IS."

„Tell me, love."

He frowned (love is even worse than Sevie) but then decided to cooperate. She has helped him many times with his amorous problems and was good at that. He had to admit that. But she was always so obviously entertained by it. He frowned once more. Even deeper. Many years of training allowed that. „He wants that our surname be Black-Snape." Such nonsense. The dund…, er… students would laugh at him and so would the teachers.

„And?"

„Over my dead body," he blanched so much you could think that condition has already been fulfilled.

She burst out laughing.

„Its NOT funny, Mrs. Malfoy."

She laughed more.

„Lucius, could you please escort your spouse home? She is again VERY insufferable," he informed his new visitor.

Hermione jumped into her husband´s arms. „Where have you been so long, honey?"

„Its a secret…Were he rude to you, angel?" the blond beau asked tenderly as if she were defenceless.

Severus knew very well she wasnt. She of all people! Lucius always speaks about her as though she were a very harmless naive creature, but Lucius is so blinded by love that he cannot be taken seriously.

„Rude," Severus gritted his teeth. He found such accusations very cheeky. Was it not she who tried to ruin his gloomy afternoon?

„No, darling, he was … tolerable."

The fair wizard nodded. „He had better be… or else… Hello, Sev, I cant believe your password is Lucky Dog."

Hermione burst out laughing again.

„You must really be in love," Lucius declared in disbelief.

Severus shot him a very dangerous glare.

„He is," Mrs. Malfoy confirmed contentedly and patted Severus´shoulder.

„Even if he isnt. He acts like he were," Lucius smirked.

„He doesnt want to marry because he doesnt like the surname Black-Snape," smiling Mrs. Malfoy revealed to her impertinent husband.

„No wonder. How many times have I advised him to wear something …"

„Non-black?" his wife suggested.

„Yes."

„Why should he? Everybody knows our lovely Headmaster likes Black the best."

„Why dont you take the surname Snape-Black?"

„Black doesnt want my surname leading," Severus answered Lucius indignantly. „Bloody Gryffindor."


End file.
